


Street Wise

by Rachaeld13



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Summary: Carol has a chance encounter with a young artist.





	1. Chapter 1

Focused

Therese, 21, was in her small apartment in down town New York just off of Broadway. Although she woke up a half an hour ago and was pretty well rested, she still felt anxious. Today was something a bit different as she chose to go out on the streets of New York and draw on the pavements for the first time. She decided to draw outside of Fort Tyron Park. As she was sipping her tea and eating her toast by the kitchen counter, she looked to the mirror beside her and started to look at herself attentively. She plucked at her eyebrows until they were almost as thin as a pencil. She looked at her piercing green eyes, long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were the only thing she liked about herself. She hated her skin tone as she felt the more noticed people had a more olive skin tone. She had decided to try some foundation but it ended up being too dark for her skin. She tried to wipe the make up off but missed a patch or two behind the ears.

The park closed in a few hours so Therese at least wanted to get a few paintings done before then. She dressed herself in a black checkered shirt and denim overalls. She grabbed her art tools and headed for the park.

________________________ 

Carol, 37, was taking her daughter Rindy, 5, to their favourite bakery right across from 5th St. Broadway where they ate together. Rindy picked out her favourite, pancakes with blueberries and syrup with a muffin on the side. Carol didn't get many days to spend with Rindy since her divorce from Harge so she wanted to spoil her little girl in anyway that she can.

''Finished Darling?''

''Not yet Mommy''.

''God, someone was awfully hungry today weren't they?'' - Carol asked.

Rindy laughed, ''Daddy doesn't want me to eat sugary foods''- Rindy replied.

''He's right you know? Sugary foods can make your teeth fall out and then what sweets can you eat with no teeth?'' - Carol asked.

''Gummy bears'' Rindy replied.

Carol burst into laughter almost spilling her coffee everywhere. ''What do you want to do now Darling?''

''Go to the park''.

 ________________________

Just outside of Fort Tyron Park Therese had just finished her drawings. She had drawn 'Scream', The Empire State Building, Keuka Lake and her hands holding a Canon 35 MM Camera. It was almost lunchtime when Therese decided she should take a little break. With the few dollars she had earned, she decided to stop at a bakery she spotted last week by 5th St. Broadway.  As she entered the bakery she was hit with a fresh smell of dough. She looked for a seat inside the bakery but stopped in her tracks as an older woman passed. She was hit with a scent of vanilla and couldn't take her eyes off of the red lipstick.

''Excuse me'' said the older woman.

All Therese could do was stare and admire. Therese's eyes eventually met with ice blue and she felt as though she could melt inside them. Therese became very noticeably flushed.

''Are you alright miss? You can take my seat it if you wanted to?'' - asked the older woman.

''My apologies. Yes if you wouldn't mind?'' - Therese eventually replied.

As the older woman left with a young child, Therese's eyes got bigger, eventually snapping out of her haze, she decided to take a seat. Therese was hit with a wave inspiration. _Red_ _, Blue and pale Yellow_ \- Therese kept repeating to herself even as the waitress put down her scone, jam and tea.

 

 ________________________

Half an hour later, as Therese returned to her spot outside Fort Tyron Park, she couldn't get the stranger out of her head. She had decided to draw the stranger. As Therese was about to finish........

''Rindy no!!'' - Shouted Carol

Dusty footprints covered Therese's painting of The Empire State Building. Therese was taken aback.

''I'm ever so sorry miss'' - Carol said running after Rindy. ''She saw a pigeon and thought it would be fun to run after it. Oh hello it's you''.

Therese looked up to see a beautiful, tall, blonde woman looking upon her. Therese couldn't believe her eyes. It was the woman from the bakery.

''Is staring the only talent you have because I wouldn't of wanted my daughter to ruin something good?'' Carol asked with a wink.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Well she did destroy it better than King Kong'' Therese replied.

Carol let out a laugh along with a snort. ''Can I see your drawings Miss?''

''Therese is my name''

''Carol''

 _Carol._ Therese willingly let Carol see the drawings but sat on the drawing of Carol hoping to not let her see.

''You have a gift Therese''

''Oh just a bit of talent'' - Therese replied while blushing.

''Isn't that something other people let you know that you have? Let me see the one you're sitting on''

''Oh this one is nothing. It's just a stupid drawing''. Therese said while reluctantly getting up.

''This isn't just nothing. You see people Therese''.

''I had a friend tell me I should take more interest in people''.

''And how's that going?'' Carol asked as she grazed her hand across the painting.

''It's going really well actually'' Therese replied gazing at Carol.

Rindy broke her gaze by apologizing to Therese. 

''That's ok little one. The best thing about drawing is it can be made again''.

Therese felt little drops of rain on her hands.

 _Shit._  

Rain came out of nowhere, washing all of Therese's drawings away.

''Oh no. Your beautiful drawings'' - Carol cried out.

''It's alright. There's always a second chance when it comes to art''. 

All three of them started getting soaked to the bone. Carol hailed for a taxi.

''Come get dried up at my place. It's only a few minutes down the road''.

Therese let out a sigh. ''Ok'' - Therese said with a smile.

 

 ________________________

As they entered Carol's apartment, Therese couldn't help but awe at the interaction between Carol and Rindy. It was one of the sweetest things she's ever seen. Therese grew up with her grandparents but it made her a better woman than if she had grown up with her actual parents. She was made to feel unwanted by them and was often referred as a defected condom by her father. Her grandparents stepped in to take Therese away when she was eight.

Carol put on her fire.

''The bathroom is the second on the left. I placed some spare clothes next to the bath. You can use the bath or shower if you wish?''

''Thank you'' - Therese said shivering.

Carol took Therese's clothes from her, then got herself and Rindy dressed in their pyjamas and sat down with her in front of the fire watching The Little Mermaid.

Therese had decided to take a shower. She had felt heat coming from where she never felt before. Not even with her ex-boyfriend Richard before anyway. She couldn't get Carol out of her head. She had never known a feeling like this before. Ever since her grandfather passed away about three years ago, Therese has had trouble getting close to people. The heat from her waist was rising and getting hotter when she thought of Carol. She couldn't understand it nor could she control it. She was brought back to reality by a knock at the bathroom door.

''Hey slow poke'' - Carol called from the other side of the door.

''I'm coming out in a few minutes'' - Therese replied.

Therese turned off the shower.

After few minutes of trying to get dry, Therese could hear a man's voice coming from inside the kitchen.

''CAROL WHO IS WITH YOU????'' - shouted the mysterious man

''She's just a friend Harge. We met at the park, we got wet in the rain so I let her dry off here'' - Carol said sternly

''I know women like you, she's probably just another one'' - Harge spat at her

''You married a woman like me'' - Carol spat back

The rest was noise to Therese as she started to feel sick to her stomach. Memories of her mother and father started flooding back to her. Therese sat at the edge of the bath, covering her ears, trying to drown the voices out.

''We're not ugly people Harge'' Carol said as Harge quickly dressed Rindy. ''This is my time with her too. You know what happened between me and Abby was over long before you and I ever were''.

Harge stood there looking at his daughter. ''Come on sweet pea. It's time to go to grandpa's house''.

Once Carol had said her goodbyes, she broke down in a flood of tears. Once she came back around, she went to go find Therese in a pool of tears sitting on the side of the bath. Carol did nothing else but wrap her around in a hug.

''I'm so sorry Carol.''

''You didn't know this would happen darling. Nobody did.''

Carol helped Therese to her feet. Therese clung onto Carol for dear life. Therese could smell her scent and wanted to get lost in it. Carol kissed the top of Therese's head, cradling it. 

Therese eventually pulled away, looking into Carol's beautiful eyes.

''I should get dressed'' - Therese said, barely above a whisper, realising she was wrapped in her towel.

After five minutes had passed, Therese left the bathroom with a t-shirt and shorts on that Carol had given her. She found Carol in the kitchen with her head in her hand next to a beer. 

Therese reached over to grab Carol's hand. Carol's head shot up with a surprised look on her face. 

''I must of dozed off. Would you like a drink? Wine? Beer? Milk? Water?''

''A beer please''.

''You must think I'm a horrible mother, letting Rindy run off and then my ex-husband speaking to me like that in front of my child''.

''Carol don't say that! It was a mistake! Parents make them''. Therese said as Carol handed her a beer. ''My parents were no better. At least Rindy has parents that love her. I grew up with my grandparents, my real parents never showed any interest in me''.

''I'm so sorry Therese. I can never understand how people just abuse their children like that''.

''I hate it too but when my grandparents came in, they saved me from going into the foster care system. We did foster some children once afterwards. Genevieve, Dannie & Phil. We were good friends until they got adopted. I haven't heard from them since''.

''With a good friend like you, I'm sure they would've had a good time'' Carol said, striking Therese with a cheeky smile. ''Would you like to stay for dinner?''

 _I would love to stay forever._ ''Yes''

 

 

A few hours later on the couch: 

After ex-changing life stories and having maybe a few too many drinks in them, Therese asked Carol ''What happened with you and Harge?''. _Fuck! I shouldn't of asked that!_

''Well, I got married to him quite young. Since we were both born from money, it sort of fit. I did love Harge but it more of love from admiration. I saw the way he was with his nieces and nephews and I thought I wanted that with him. When I realised I was into girls after falling pregnant, it all changed. Nobody's fault but Harge is very old fashioned. So Therese, a young, beautiful girl like you couldn't be single?'' - Carol asked stroking Therese's hand.

''Well.... uh.... I um'' - Therese is struggling to get out the words. ''I wasn't in my teenage years. I had Richard for a little while. Nothing really happened though. No sex, no nothing. I didn't want it unless it was someone I completely fell head over heels with. When my grandfather died, all I wanted to do was be alone. Richard wanted marriage and I wasn't ready for it. I was too young. I ended it after I fell for a girl I used to work with. It all made sense to me then''.

Therese gave Carol a gaze that she felt like she could do forever. Therese snapped out of her gaze, realising the time. ''I should get going. I am supposed to meet my grandmother in an hour. Thank you so much for today Carol. How can I repay you?"

"Well if you're insisting, maybe you could paint me a picture? I need something to put up on my walls anyway." Carol asked as Therese gathered her clothes off of the radiator.

"Of course."

"I'll walk you to the corner by your place. I need to get some more air anyway."

 

 ________________________

After walking comfortably with each other for about five minutes, they came to a corner which was the nearest to Therese's place. 

"Can I have your number?" Carol asked.

"Hell yes" Therese replied excitingly giving Carol her phone number.

"It's just so I can call you to arrange the picture, silly".

"Right" said Therese with her cheeks glowing bright red from embarrassment.

Carol pulled Therese in for a hug. Therese could have her head on Carol's chest forever. Carol sniffed Therese's hair.

"You smell like Strawberries. My favourite" Carol exclaimed.

"That's because it was your other shampoo I used. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It smells much better on you than it does on me." 

"Well you have the vanilla extract going on." 

Realising they have been standing there for too long. "I better go in, grandma will kill me if I'm late to show at hers." Therese unintentionally pulled away, giving Carol a soft kiss on the cheek.  "Call me soon?"

Carol was now the one who couldn't stop staring as Therese walked away. 


	2. Someone to take care of

In Chelsea, Carol had decided to visit her best friend and Rindy's GodMother, Abby. Carol had often helped Abby run her flower shop when they started dating. Since Abby had moved, the flower shop fell under different management with Carol still working there part-time. Although Carol had an affair with her, Carol decided she couldn't continue this way while she had problems to sort out at home. Abby was different to Carol, but not as different as Therese was. Abby was shorter than Carol with chin length, dark brown, wavy hair. Nothing seemed to phase them both when it came to knowing about each other's relationships. They ended on good terms and were happy for each other. Abby was there for Carol when the divorce ended but never pushed herself onto Carol afterwards.

 

In a cosy little French Café, just outside of Chelsea Park, Carol arrived ten minutes earlier than Abby. Carol was on a high after meeting Therese the day before. She tried not to make it too noticeable but nothing went passed Abby. They knew each other since they were toddlers. Carol sat down in a corner table, sipping her water and reading her favourite book "The Talented Mr. Ripley'' waiting for Abby.

"Where is my GodChild?" Abby asked loudly just as she ran to Carol for a hug. Carol jumped as she was too into her book to notice Abby.

"She is with Harge's parents again today and don't scare me like that again. I nearly threw the book in your direction."

"You seem too tense right now. Tell me everything."- Abby demanded as she sat opposite Carol.

"It's Harge. He stopped by to take Rindy unexpectedly again last night. He is also giving me a morality clause to gain full custody of her. I don't know what to do anymore Abby." Carol said putting her head in her hands.

Abby took one of Carol's hands.

"Oh my God Carol. I'm ever so sorry. How dare he! Carol this can't be right. It isn't right!"

"I can't lose her Abby. He starts accusing every woman I talk to be a fucking lesbian. I know he's a good father to Rindy but I can't let her go." 

"If the court can see how much you are willing to give your daughter then the least you could have is shared custody. I know it's not the law but they can't take her away, even when they know your sexuality. It will get better, I promise you." 

"Thank you Abby. Anyway, how's the love life been going? Are you sure you can handle the red head that you work with in the steak house?"

"If she can handle me, I can handle her. I love it when I can have someone to take care of." 

 _Someone to take care of._ Carol's mind immediately went to Therese. Her face went bright red and it didn't go unnoticed by Abby.

"Who is she Carol? Would I know her?" 

"Oh stop it you." Carol tried to brush the thought away.

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, if you must know. I met someone.... Well sort of."

Carol continued to tell Abby the story of yesterday while the waiter put down their drinks, a tea for Abby and a black coffee for Carol, which Abby secretly ordered before she sat down.

"She sounds desirable." Abby said.

 _She is_. "She is" replied Carol.

 

 

_Breaking!!!!_

Carol and Abby's attention turned to the TV on the wall beside them.

Carol immediately recognised the corner they were filming from.

_Break in at an apartment on 18th St. Broadway Down Town New York._

_Three male suspects and one female suspect aged between 25-29 are now in custody in regards to a break in on 18th St. Broadway around nine thirty last night. A young woman was taken to hospital as she suffered injuries to her face and abdomen. It seems the younger woman came home in the middle of the raid. In an attempt to notify the police, the young lady tried to reach for her phone but was unsuccessful as the female suspect in question, tackled the young woman and kicked her repeatedly. The young woman laid still while the suspects left with family valuables and a TV. She then got hold of her phone, called the police and is recovering in Broadway University Hospital. She is thought to have non-life threatening injuries._

 

"FUCK! THERESE! I have to go Abby. I'm sorry." Carol exclaimed in a panic.

"That's ok Carol. If she's as wonderful as you say she is, you go get her."


	3. I'm here now

Carol caught the subway as she thought it would be quicker to get to the hospital. With over twenty minutes of drunken idiots and screaming babies getting on and off the subway, Carol felt the noise was becoming too unbearable. The subway train was very dull and gloomy. She felt too overdressed as she was wearing a light blue blazer with a pink shirt underneath and a high waist navy blue suit pants. She couldn't sit very well as she was feeling too anxious, so she decided to stand. Once the train came to her stop, Carol bolted through the crowds, nearly knocking an elderly woman over.

 

________________________

Carol sprinted about a mile in her black high heels. If she broke her favourite shoes, that would be the least of her worries as long as she could see Therese. Carol finally arrived at the hospital. 

"Therese Belivet please." Carol said as she walked up to reception.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't give out room numbers to people. Safety regulations." Replied the woman at reception.

_Fuck._

Carol decided to look up and down every inch of this hospital until she can find Therese.

The hallways were white and very long. They seemed to stretch on forever. Carol searched room after room after room. She could never seem to find the woman she was looking for.

Carol started to panic and kept thinking if she was in the right place at all. 

Carol looked left, right, upstairs and downstairs. Carol became increasingly frustrated and the cold sweat was beginning to show on her face.

"Carol?" Carol heard her name above a whisper coming from two doors back. She doesn't know how she heard it over the chatter from patients and nurses in the hallway but she knew that voice.

_Therese._

Carol slowly walked back to the room, preparing herself for what she was about to see. 

"Therese" Carol cried out in tears running to Therese for a hug. "Oh my darling. Who could of done this to you?" 

Therese's face had a black eye, bruised nose and busted lip. Her abdomen was wrapped in a bandage underneath her hospital gown.

Therese and Carol both broke down in tears but were savouring the embrace.

"Ow! Ow!" Therese cried out.

"I'm sorry." Carol said as she sat on the chair next to Therese holding her hand. "I should of walked you to your house or made sure you were safe when you-"

"Carol! Don't you dare! This is not your fault" Therese managed to get out while holding her abdomen. "At least I got out alive. It could of been much worse."

"I know but you were alone and I just can't stop thinking of what could of happen and I wasn't there to stop it." Carol said crying.

"I wasn't technically alone." Therese said trying to reassure her. "My grandmother came to visit me last night as soon as she heard. I was put on morphine due to the pain so I don't remember much of her visit. God Carol, I was so scared. It just happened so sudden. When I went into my hallway, I turned on the lamp at the end of the stairs and I heard some ruffling in the apartment. I presumed it was upstairs because they are quite noisy. I have no door from the hallway into the living room and the kitchen door was wide open. I usually close doors when I leave the house so it seemed unusual. All the lights in the house were out so all I could see were shadows. I froze. A woman in all black came out from the living room with a black bag and saw me. I reached for the phone on the wall and that was when she tackled me. She shouldered herself against my abdomen so I fell against the door frame of the living room. One of the men in the kitchen said 'make sure she won't remember our faces.' That was when she kicked me into the face. I pretended to lay there unconscious but she wouldn't stop. When they decided to leave, she did it once more to the abdomen. I picked myself up and rang the police once they had left. I was lucky to slightly remember their faces but my neighbour came down when he looked out his upstairs window and saw them leave. He gave the rest of the description to the police." 

"Therese, I can't imagine what this must be like. For you or your family." Carol said with tears running down her face. Carol cupped Therese's face and started wiping away her tears. They both just smiled lovingly at each other.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a voice coming from the doorway. An elderly woman in a cream coloured cardigan, a brown t-shirt and a brown suit pants walked in.

"Hi Grandma. Come in." Said Therese. "Carol, this is my grandmother, Edith Belivet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Belivet. I'm Carol." Carol said shaking Edith's hand, instantly recognising her as the woman she nearly knocked over in the subway.

"Please, call me Edith. I just came to check on Therese." Said Edith as she placed some flowers on the table beside Therese. Daisies, Violets and Red Roses were Therese's favourite kind of flowers. "Since Therese already has some company, I'm going to get a drink. Either of you ladies want anything?"

"No thank you." They both replied.

Therese was fighting her sleep. The medication was making her sleepy.

"You go take some rest. I'll keep your grandmother company." Carol said smiling at Therese.

Therese could only smile back.

_A smile I would look at for days. How dare people hurt such a beautiful and gentle human._

Carol spotted Edith across the hall making herself some coffee. 

"Mrs. Belivet? I'm sorry Edith, I wanted to let you know how wonderful Therese is. It really is a testament to how you raised her and I apologise for earlier on the subway." Carol said graciously.

"Well that's very kind of you. I'm glad Therese has found somebody to talk to. She spoke of this wonderful woman named Carol Aird, which I'm presuming is you, although she was on a lot of medication, she couldn't help but tell me how beautiful you are and how beautiful of a person you and your daughter are."

Carol felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Whatever you need me for, I'll be there to help. With anything. I promise." Carol offered. "Therese was there during a dark time for me. I want to repay her."

"Well Therese has a knack for that. She takes it after her grandfather and myself. Her parents were.... Well.... For lack of a better word, useless. They never cared for their daughter. When she came to us, we kept telling her that she's beautiful. I think that's why she cares to the extreme for things or people she finds beautiful. After her grandfather died, she lost that care for herself, although I can see it regaining sometimes."

Carol stared through the hallway at Therese while she was sleeping.

___A sleeping beauty._

 

 


	4. One step at a time

Therese was becoming more anxious to get out of the hospital. The swelling and bruising on her face had gone down. It had been just about two days since she had arrived. She had test after test after test to see if her bloodstream was doing fine and was waiting on the results of her CT scan. Carol had been there once to see her, but Therese did miss her terribly.

_Is it normal to miss someone this much after only two days of knowing them? Surely not but it does feel good to have her around._

"Hey honey. Feeling any better today?" Called Edith from the other side of the room.

Therese didn't see or hear her come in.

"Jesus Grandma. You couldn't of said that louder could you?" Therese laughed. "I'm feeling a bit better but I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well the doctor did say your hearing will become unbalanced for a little while. Besides where would you be going?" 

Therese blushed. "Nowhere in particular."

Edith was always very helpful towards Therese. She helped her with struggles in school, getting her own place and paying the majority of the rent until Therese could find her own job. Therese was now working part time as a set designer for Off Broadway productions. Maybe once or twice a week was the amount of days she would work. The pay was good but it wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to be an artist and a photographer.

"Therese, I want to talk to you about something you said while you had morphine in you."

_Oh fuck._

"Alright?" Therese said in a nervous tone.

"Therese, you told me this when you were on morphine, I hope you don't mind me saying this but I've known you were gay since you were a young child, but when you came home with Richard I thought maybe not. I just want to say that, even though I'm not completely in love with the idea, if you're happier with women then I can't stop you and neither should anybody else." 

Therese could feel her heart fill will glee. 

"Oh Grandma, I was so afraid to tell you." Therese said with tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid you wouldn't love me. I heard so many horrible stories online and in school that it drove me insane. I did really like Richard but I couldn't fall in love with him. He was a really good guy but nothing could ever happen between us. Nothing did anyway."

"Honey, you know now that I will love you until the day I stop breathing. It will just take some time to get used too. There is something else though. Richard is married now with a little boy."

"Well if he is happy, then I should be happy for him." Therese said with a grin.

"Now tell me more about this woman you've been head over heels for."

Therese continued to tell her Grandma everything she knew about Carol. From the divorce to the way she decorates her home. She didn't leave a single detail out of place.

 

________________________

"Come on now boys, I want this place to look as good as new before Therese gets home." Carol demanded.

She had hired work men to repair the damage that was left in Therese's house. The Hallway was long and narrow. The stairs were on the left with some wood torn up off of the floor. The Living room was on the right with the door frame coming off of it. The kitchen was straight down the hall, there were broken pieces of plates, cups and other cutlery scattered all over the floor. All of the walls were grey and gloomy. Carol thought this place needs a bit of a pick me up. 

Carol went up to Therese's bedroom. The bedroom was just enough to fit two people. It was neat but not as neat as Carol's. It smelled like Therese. There were a few clothes thrown onto her bed. There was a double bed on the right side with a single window just above it. Her wardrobe and drawers were on the other side of the room and were raided so the majority of things were missing. Carol looked into her wardrobe and found a painting that was left behind. Carol immediately recognised the painting. It was the painting of Therese's hands holding a camera. The picture was very wavy. It looked like it took Therese some time to paint. Therese had mentioned her interest was art and photography.

_It's beautiful._

 

 


	5. Stay with me?

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rindy screamed as she ran to hug her mother.

Carol scooped Rindy up into her arms for a huge hug. "Oh my darling. I'm so happy to see you."

Harge had dropped Rindy just outside of Carol's apartment.

"I expect to see you in a few days Carol." Harge said sternly

"Rindy go inside and I'll follow you in in a moment." Carol told the little girl. Rindy left. "Harge it shouldn't be like this, we shouldn't keep Rindy away from each other. We are not like this."

"I don't want my daughter thinking that your disgusting habits are normal."

"Harge, loving someone no matter of age, race or gender is completely normal." Carol said trying to keep a hushed tone.

"Who on earth would want to love a middle-aged mother who is divorced?"

"Me. Don't forget that I did love you ONCE Harge but if somebody can love you, then finding love should be easy for me."

Carol turned her back and walked up to her apartment.

Harge stood there speechless. 

 

________________________

"Good morning Therese."

"Rindy! I'm so happy you're here!" Therese said pulling Rindy in for a hug.

"Oh no Rindy, You should've of let Therese sleep." Carol said coming out of the bathroom. Rindy pulled away from Therese, turning on the TV.

"It's alright Carol. I was due to wake up anyway. What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd come to visit our favourite patient. Rindy kept asking about you so I brought her here to visit you."

"Thank you both for that. I am supposed to be going home tomorrow. My results came back and everything is fine. The bruising on my abdomen will go down soon." Therese said trying to sit up. Carol leaned over her to help her. Carol adjusted the pillows and poured Therese some water.

_How does she look so good? Even with bruising on her face?_

_How does she look so good in just a sweat shirt and jeans? Why does she care so much about me? I'm not her type at all._

"I will be here to pick you up tomorrow. I contacted your Grandmother and sorted everything out with her."

"Carol, you really don't have too-"

"I insist Therese. Anything for my favourite artist."

"Oh no! The painting! I forgot about it."

"Therese? Do you really think I'd leave you do the painting in the state you're in? Your health is more important."

"What did I do to deserve you Carol?"

"You just showed up. Like an angel, flung out of space." Carol said holding Therese's hand and sitting beside her.

"Stay with me for a while Carol, please?"

"Like I said, anything for my favourite artist."

 


	6. I want you

Today was the day Therese was finally going home. She was ready more than she ever was. Therese ended up going home later than expected but was very relieved when Carol came to the door to pick her up.

"I was beginning to think that you forgot about me." Therese said sarcastically.

"Why would you think that? I'm too attached to you now." Carol said pulling Therese in for a hug as she sat in the car. Carol couldn't bear to let go.

"This is worth the pain." Therese thought out loud.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

_Fuck._

"Where is Rindy?"

"She is spending some time with Abby over in Chelsea. Now, shall we leave?"

Therese realised she was still clinging to Carol. She pulled away while blushing.

 

________________________

Carol pulled up outside of Therese's apartment. Carol couldn't help but have a silly, excited smile on her face.

"What?" Asked Therese.

"Just wait and see."

Therese walked into her apartment and her jaw dropped to the floor. Everything was completely redecorated. The walls were painted cream and the holes in the stairs were completely fixed. 

"THERE'S EVEN A DOOR FOR THE LIVING ROOM." Therese screamed as Carol came through the hall door with Therese's bags. "Oh Carol, I can't thank you enough. The kitchen looks stunning. How new are the stove and dish washer? New furniture for the sitting room?!?!" Therese almost began to hyperventilate. Everything looked so good. "Carol, Why did you do this?"

_I fucking love you, that's why._

"After everything you've been through, I wanted to help as much as I can. Plus, I think I have a knack for interior design. I want to show you something. Come with me."

Therese followed Carol upstairs. Carol lead her into Therese's bedroom. Tears fell down Therese's eyes. Her bedroom was so beautiful. The painting of the camera was hung up on the wall across from the bed. Her curtains were dark red and the bed was purple. Therese's eyes caught a glimpse of something in the corner. Carol's smile grew larger. In the corner was a vintage Argus C3 camera. Therese couldn't control her emotions. She went over to pick up the camera. She cried happy tears until she could cry no more.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Carol asked.

Therese said nothing but did something she never thought she could do. She put down the camera. She grabbed Carol's face and kissed her. She tasted so good. Therese eventually realised what she was doing but just as she tried to pull away, Carol pulled her in closer.

"I want you." Carol said seductively.

"Take me to bed." Therese whispered.

Carol kissed Therese again but this time it was more passionate. Therese slid her tongue inside Carol's mouth. She couldn't control the heat that was rising between her legs. Carol's hand reached up under Therese's t-shirt, unhooking her bra. Therese took off her t-shirt to reveal her breasts. Carol lead Therese to the bed and laid her down on her back.

"I want to see you." Therese whispered into Carol's ear as Carol started to kiss Therese.


	7. Why now?

As Carol's kisses deepen into Therese's neck, they both heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other until deciding to try and ignore the person........ Until they heard that knock again!

"Oh for fuck sake!" Therese said above a whisper.

"Can't you ignore that darling?" Carol asked as she made her way down Therese's body.

"If it's my neighbour, he won't go until I answer the door. I better go deal with this. Don't forget where we left off." Therese said winking at Carol and leaving a mark on her neck. Therese got up and quickly threw something over herself before leaving the room. She made her way down stairs and opened the door.

"Oh fuck. CAROL!!!!" Therese shouted up the stairs. 

At an alarming rate Carol rushed down the stairs to see what was the matter. Therese backed away into the kitchen.

"Harge, what in God's name are you doing here?" Carol asked.

"I followed you here. I was at our apartment-"

"MY apartment Harge."

"Alright. I saw your car drive by and I followed you. The court moved up the date to today. It's in an hour. Rindy has to be there too. I never got the chance to call you."

"Bullshit Harge! You had every chance to call me but you didn't! I'll call Abby and I'll meet you there." Carol said slamming the door on Harge.

Carol fell onto the floor in a pool of tears. Therese, hearing everything, ran to pick Carol up but ended up staying staying on the floor with her, cradling her.

"I can't afford to lose her Therese. She is my daughter."

"You won't lose her. She will never leave you Carol. You have been such a wonderful mother. You did nothing wrong."

Carol cried in Therese's arms until she almost fell asleep.

"Come on. You have to call Abby and inform her. She will bring Rindy down and this whole fucked up situation will be sorted." Therese said.

 

________________________

An hour later:

Carol drove and arrived in her best dressed blue suit. If she was going to fight, she was going to die fighting for her daughter. Therese came with Carol for moral support, dressed in her good jeans and checkered black flannel. Abby, dressed in a brown suit, met them at the door of the court room with Rindy. 

Abby ran to Carol and Therese for a hug. They both reciprocated the hug. Therese took Rindy by the hand and walked behind Carol and Abby as they walked inside. Harge and his parents were already seated in the front dressed similarly in black and white. Carol met her lawyer, Fred a short few minutes afterwards. Therese went to go sit at the back while Abby and Rindy sat behind Carol, they were the only ones sitting down on Carol's side of the room. Rindy looked clearly nervous as she clung onto Abby. Rindy was the spitting image of Carol, but only with brown hair.

_ She is too good of a child to be going through this. _

"All rise for Judge McCarthy."

Everybody rose.

"Please be seated." Said Judge McCarthy. "We are here today because of Mr. Harge Aird and Mrs. Carol Ross-Aird wanting to have either sole or joint custody of their daughter, Ms. Rindy Aird. As of recent times Mrs. Aird has been with Rindy solely on the weekends with Mr. Aird having Rindy on the weekdays." 

"Your honour may I speak?"

"Go ahead Mr. Tommy Tucker is it? I believe you are representing Mr. Aird is that correct?"

"Yes your honour. If I may, I would like to call Mrs. Carol Aird to the stand please?" 

"It's a little early for that but yes you may."

Carol walked up to the stand with her hands shaking by her side. As she arrived, Carol placed her right hand on The Bible and raised her left hand.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Carol, how long were you with your husband Harge?" Tommy asked

"We were dating for one year and then married for seven."

"How many of those years were you cheating on your husband?"

"Two"

"Who with?"

"Ms. Abby Gerhard. When I found out I was pregnant, I saw comfort in Abby. We had been friends since kindergarten. When I had told her, I had told her other things about Harge and that I was planning on leaving him but with the baby on the way I couldn't do it. We had been wonderful parents to her but were horrible to ourselves. I kept thinking 'What use am I to you when I'm living against my own grain?' Harge, I want you to be happy. I didn't give you that. I failed you. We both could have given more, but.... we gave each other Rindy and that is the most breathtaking, the most generous, of gifts." 

"Do you think that you're a suitable mother for this child?"

"Yes, of course. I will love my child until the day I die."

"No further questions your honour."

"Mrs. Aird" Judge McCarthy said. "In what way do you think you are suitable to take care of your daughter?"

"Your honour, I have a part-time job and I will love my daughter until my very last breath. I am not capable to live without her."

"Is there any other women that you have part of your life right now?"

Carol paused for a moment and looked down at Therese. "Yes your honour. Even though I have feelings for this woman, we are not together."

"What does she think of this whole situation?"

"She couldn't of been more supportive. Now what's happening with this woman, I want it and won't deny it."

"Take a seat Mrs. Aird."

"Thank you your honour."

Therese couldn't believe what she was hearing. Carol wanted her too?

"Your honour I think this is out of order. You shouldn't deny the child the rights to see her mother regardless of the mother's sexuality." Said Fred.


	8. Depth

"As by the law gay marriage isn't legal in New York, is it Fred?" Asked Harge.

"No Harge, but we are not talking about marriage. We are talking about the rights you are trying to take away from your daughter to see her mother." Fred replied.

"ORDER." Judge McCarthy called.

"Your honour, if I may, I would like to call Harge Aird to the stand please?" Fred asked.

Harge made his way up to the stand, fixing his tie along the way.

Harge made the same sworn testimony as Carol.

"Mr. Aird. How old is your is your daughter?"

"She will be six in two months."

"How many of those birthdays have you missed?"

"Three, due to work scheduling problems."

"I see and have you ever made it up to your daughter?"

"No but I plan too."

"When? Is that why you plan on taking your daughter away from your ex-wife?"

"No. I just don't believe in her disgusting habits and I don't want my daughter to grow up with them."

"Do you love your ex-wife?"

"Yes sir. Very much."

"Then if you love her, wouldn't you want her to be happy with the same thing that brings you happiness?"

"No. I don't believe in the whole gay thing and I believe it will turn her gay too."

"Harge, your parents are straight right? So did they turn you into a straight person?"

"No. They never pushed me to be straight."

"Then why are you doing the same to your daughter?"

"I don't want her growing up to be judged or bullied."

"I understand that sir but wouldn't you rather have your daughter standing up for what's right instead of being the bully?"

Harge stood there speechless. 

"No further questions your honour." Fred said

 

The hearing went on for what seemed like hours to Therese. It's a shame Carol's parents never showed up to support their daughter. Now they could easily lose their granddaughter too. It's just not right.

 

They had called pretty much everyone to the stand, excluding Therese but including Rindy. Rindy spoke very well of the great times she had with both parents and grandparents. Tommy was determined that Harge would not lose this case or his daughter. Tommy had a few tricks pulled up his sleeve. He tried everything in the book by pulling out evidence when Abby and Carol slept together once about a year ago after they broke up. Carol and Abby both replied that Carol was in need of a friend. Abby has since been in a relationship and Carol was ready for someone new. Tommy asked everything about Therese. Carol kept her name, personal details and her apartment details a secret but not the time that they spent together. Judge McCarthy had heard enough. He had walked out of the court room to think about what was to be done. He could see that Carol was an emotional wreck and was wondering if the child could stay with an emotional mother.

Rindy went to her mother for a hug and then to her father. Carol couldn't stop her tears as she felt she had lost her daughter.

 _It shouldn't be like_   _this_ _-_ Abby, Carol and Therese thought.

Judge McCarthy re-entered the room.

"I have come to the conclusion that sole custody should be given to Mr. Harge Aird due to the fact that -" Judge McCarthy started.

"Your honour, If I may?" Asked a small voice from the back of the room.

"I'll allow it but don't take too long."

Therese got up from her seat and walked to the front of the court room. Harge's parents kept looking at the young woman curiously. Who was this woman? Why was she here? 

"My name is Therese Belivet." She explained to the audience. "Some of you don't know me but my mentioning has come up before in this hearing. I'm not going to deny that I want Carol too but she is prepared to give Rindy the life that I never had. I had parents who sell me for cigarettes on the street if they wanted too. I see what you all are refusing to see and that is love. It's love between two parents that love their child so much they want to be selfish. In one way Rindy is very lucky to have parents that would go to the ends of the earth to try and keep her to themselves. I grew up with my parents until I was eight and then my grandparents when I was eight until eighteen, not one of my grandparents said to each other 'You don't deserve her because I don't like a certain thing about you.' They only said that to my parents to get me away from them. My parents never loved me as much as Harge and Carol love Rindy. I ask of you to be the Judge that goes right by morality, not by law. Thank you."

Therese returned to her seat trying to catch her breath.

"It appears I may need more time to think over things." 

Therese's heart sank and her stomach sank even lower.

_What have I done? Have I done the right thing? I hope Carol doesn't hate me._

As Carol was about to go to Therese. Judge McCarthy entered the room again.

"After careful consideration, I have decided to grant joint custody to both parents on the grounds that Rindy will stay with her father, Carol will have rights to visit whenever she pleases and Harge will reconsider his thought's on gay people. If not, sole custody will be granted to Mrs. Aird with supervised visitations every weekday for you Mr. Aird. Mrs. Aird if you do not agree that Harge would have a hard time accepting your sexuality, the conditions are the same for you. Do you both agree with the terms and conditions?"

"Yes" they both replied.

"Good. Now let me get back to my nap. This hearing is over."


	9. We're good now

After the celebrations had died down in the court room with hugs and kisses from Rindy to her parents, Therese was just about to walk up to Carol when Harge stopped her in her tracks.

"Is this becoming a habit of yours?" Therese joked.

Harge didn't reply but put out his hand for a hand shake. Therese reciprocated the hand shake.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Harge said with tears in his eyes.

"Your daughter is a very beautiful girl."

Harge left to rejoin his family who were leaving out the door. Therese looked around to find Carol but she was nowhere to be found. Therese was just about to leave when she felt little arms wrap around her leg from behind. It felt like home for her.

"Hey little one." Therese said as she scooped Rindy up in her arms for a hug. Rindy cried into Therese's arms.

"Thank you for helping mommy."

"It was my pleasure. Your mother helped me a lot too so I had to repay her. Where is she?"

"Outside with Abby, waiting for you." Rindy replied wiping away her tears.

"Let's go then." Therese said leaving with Rindy still in her arms. Rindy began to play with Therese's hair.

It was quite a dark evening and almost Rindy's bedtime. The sun was beginning to shine on Carol's face. Abby drove up in her car just as Therese came outside. Abby was in her brown Buick Skylark. Carol's car was a black 1957 Buick Roadmaster.

 _Just like sisters._ Therese thought.

Just as Therese put Rindy down, some more familiar hands came around Therese's waist.

"I owe you my life, my darling." Carol whispered into Therese's ear as she started to sway her.

"Only if you can remember where we left off." Therese said seductively.

*Honk, honk.* Abby's beeping brought them back to reality.

Carol pulled away from Therese and picked up Rindy into the biggest hug that she could give her. Carol couldn't help but cry happy tears.

"You go have a wonderful time with Aunt Abby and I'll see you in the morning. Make sure to stop for something eat along the way."

"Will Therese be there too?"

They both look up to Therese for an answer.

"Yes." Therese replied with a big smile on her face.

Carol pulled her daughter in for one last hug and brought her down the steps of the court room to Abby's car. Carol thanked Abby one last time before Abby drove off. 

Therese came down the stairs after Carol. Therese put her hands on Carol's waist and rested her head on her shoulders. Carol reached hand her over Therese's shoulder. 

"We're meeting your grandmother for some dinner." Carol implied.

"I know. She told me after I rang her before we left for the courthouse." 

Therese and Carol walked happily hand in hand towards Carol's car.

As they rounded The Courthouse's corner, Carol turned in front of Therese and kissed her passionately.

"I couldn't wait until we got back." Carol said as they both came up for air.

"Carol, I need to tell you something, maybe we should wait until we get into the car?"

"Alright?" Carol asked with concern.

As they both sat in the front seats, Therese turned to Carol.

"Well you know today when we started to.... Um.... Er...." Therese couldn't get out the words. "Carol, I haven't done IT yet. You know?"

"Therese, are you a virgin?"

"Well, if that's what you kids are calling it these days, then yes I am." Therese replied nervously joking. "I was just waiting for the right person."

"Darling, I'm glad that you told me. There's no need to be ashamed. We can do it when ever you want and whenever you feel the time is right." Carol said as she cupped Therese's face.

Therese took Carol's hand and kissed it.

 

________________________

Carol pulled up outside Therese's apartment. Edith was making dinner inside Therese's apartment, but there was a surprise inside for her. Carol had no idea what. As they walked inside Therese spotted three strangers sitting on her couch in the sitting room.

"I'm in the kitchen." Shouted Edith. 

Therese just stared in disbelief when she recognised who was in front of her. Carol was looking at Therese with confusion.

"OH MY GOD." Therese shrieked as she ran over to them for a big hug.

Carol walked into the kitchen to see if Edith needed a helping hand.

"No thank you." Replied Edith. "I can see Therese is getting re-acquainted with her old friends. The two boys are Phil and Dannie, they are brothers. Genevieve is their sister."

"Of course, Therese had mentioned them."

"They were in town when Therese was in hospital. They tried to contact me for a while so I organised this."

"Therese is very lucky to have you Edith. She speaks very highly of you."

The older woman grew more wrinkles from a big smile. It grew from one end of her short grey hair to the other. 

"You have made Therese even happier than I ever thought she could be. Thank you Carol." 

 

Therese sat down by the fire on a single, leather arm chair and noticed a little boy behind the sitting room door. He was dressed in a tracksuit and was playing with a train set.

"Hello. What's your name?"

The little boy grew shy and ran to his father.

"This is my son, Jack." Dannie said.

"Hello Jack. I'm Therese. It's very nice to meet you."

Jack just stood there. He had brown eyes and brown hair combed over, just like his father. Genevieve and Phil were quite different. As Dannie was quite tall, Gen and Phil were shorter than Therese, with blue eyes and long red hair. Dannie and Phil revealed they both work at The New York Times while Genevieve owns a Steak House outside of New York. All three were a few years older than Therese but were talking like they were kids again.

Carol entered the room and sat down on the arm rest next to Therese.

"Carol?"

"Genevieve?"

They both ran to each other for a hug.

"It's been so long." Carol said.

"Well the Steak House and Abby do keep me going."

Gen and Carol only met once around nine months ago.

Carol sat back down next to Therese holding her hand.

Gen gave Therese a smile.

"I couldn't of picked two more suited people for each other." Gen said.

"DINNER'S READY". Edith shouted from the kitchen.

They all gathered around the table in the kitchen in a circle.

Edith had served them steak with Bacon, Eggs and Creamed Potatoes for dinner, along with some white and red wine.

"I would like to make a toast." Carol said after they all finished. "To the most amazing, funny and beautiful woman I will ever meet in my life, I can't imagine what the future will hold for us but I imagine we would both be there together with our lives stretched out ahead of us, a perpetual sunrise. Please know that I would do anything to see you happy. I love you with all of my heart Therese Belivet."

Therese had tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you so much Carol." Said Therese as she got up to kiss the woman she loved. "Welcome to our family now. To Family!" Therese raised her glass.

"To family!" They all replied.


	10. I'm ready, are you?

Jack had dozed off at the dinner table. All everybody could do was stare at the young boy in awe. 

"I can't wait to have one." Genevieve said. 

"Does Abby know yet?" Carol asked sarcastically. 

"We've been talking." Gen said while blushing. 

"I think we better get this guy to bed. The hotel won't wait for us all night." Phil said. 

Therese walked them to the hall as Carol helped Edith clean up.  

"It was so great to see you all." Therese said as she hugged Phil. "Hopefully we can meet again soon?" 

"We are all leaving tomorrow but since we don't live too far away, maybe next weekend?" Gen asked as they walked out the door. 

"Of course. Bye guys." Therese replied, then closing the door behind her. 

Therese looked into the kitchen to see Carol and Edith laughing. A sight she could behold forever. 

Therese had an idea since Carol was kept busy. "I'll be back down later." Therese shouted as she went up the stairs. 

   
 

Two hours later: 

"Where did she go to?" Carol asked. 

"Therese always goes upstairs for a few hours, usually with something on her mind. I better go Carol. It was lovely to meet you again. BYE THERESE." 

"Bye Grandma. Thank you so much for today." 

"Bye Edith." Carol replied with a hug. 

As soon as Edith left, Carol went up the stairs after Therese. "Darling, are you alright? Where are you?" 

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be five minutes." 

   
 

Five minutes later: 

Carol was lying on Therese's bed. Her suit was beginning to become uncomfortable so she decided to take it off. 

"Damn, I can't believe I finally get to see you like that." Therese said slyly. 

Carol was just putting on her Pyjama top as Therese walked in. She noticed Therese was covered in Red, White and Pink paint. 

"What happened to you?" Carol asked. 

"Come and see." Therese took Carol by the hand and into the bathroom. "I told you I never break a promise." 

Inside the bathroom was a painting that Therese had painted for Carol of Rindy and Carol holding hands looking at each other. The background was White while Rindy was wearing Pink and Carol, of course, Red. It was just hanging over the bath to dry. 

"Oh Therese. It's beautiful." Carol cried out. "You're so beautiful, inside and out." Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's waist and kissed her with so much passion. Therese moaned as she wrapped her arms around Carol's neck. 

"I'm ready." Therese breathed out just as they broke. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Me too." 

Therese broke the hold to lead Carol into the bedroom. 

Carol started to undress Therese from her clothes that she was still wearing from that day. As they were still standing, Carol took off Therese's top and bra to reveal her chest.  _Gorgeous._ Carol made her way down Therese's body to unzip her pants. Carol began to kiss and nip at Therese's hip bone. Therese couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. Carol leaned Therese against the drawers. Carol pulled Therese's pants off to reveal her beautiful legs. Her underwear went along with it. Therese started to become a bit shy and Carol noticed. Carol made her way up to Therese's ear.

"It's ok I will love you no matter what." Carol said.

Therese put Carol's head into her neck. Carol got to Therese's neck to mark her as much as she could. Carol made her way down to Therese's vagina, in which she kissed with such passion. Therese had to hold Carol's head to keep her in place. Therese's legs began to turn to jelly. She couldn't stand and fell slowly onto her floor with her head rested against the drawer. Carol, determined to finish what she started, made her way over to Therese. Therese needed this and she knew it.

"Are you ready?" Carol asked.

"Yes." Therese panted.

Carol began to suck at Therese's hardened nipples. They tasted so good. Carol made her way down to Therese's vagina, tenderly kissing everything along the way. As Carol reached Therese's vagina, Therese arched her neck. She couldn't help the feeling that was overcoming her. 

"I want more Carol." Therese cried out.

Carol started kissing Therese's centre gently but grew rougher as Therese begged for more. Therese didn't know what was overcoming her. It was a whole new wave of sensation.

"Fuck Carol!!" Therese whispered out. Therese's orgasm came quick with a wave of sensation coming over her. Therese could see spots as Carol continued to drown herself in Therese's essence. Carol's tongue began to penetrate the inside of Therese's vagina. Therese's whole body tensed up as she was about reach her first orgasm. "FUCK!!!!" Therese said as she gasped for air when she finished. Sweat was pouring out of Therese's body as she grabbed Carol's face to pull it up to hers for a passionate kiss. Therese stood on her feet along with Carol. Therese grabbed Carol's hand to bring her to the bed.

Therese put Carol onto the bed laying on her back. They both tried to fight for dominance but Carol caved in. Therese passionately kissed Carol and slid her tongue into Carol's mouth. Therese made her way down to the neck. She nipped and sucked which made Carol groan out in pleasure. Carol took off her top to reveal her gorgeous breasts. Therese made her way down to Carol's chest. She took a breast in each hand and started sucking on the right. Therese started to massage Carol's breasts, which Carol deeply enjoyed as she ran her right hand down Therese's back. Therese made her way down Carol's stomach, kissing as much as she could along the way. As Therese got to Carol's thighs, she slipped her thumb under Carol's vaginal hood. She started rubbing the inside of the hood which drove Carol insane. Therese pulled her hand away and started making her way back up Carol's body. The disappointed was shown slightly on Carol's face.

"If I can wait twenty one years, you can wait a little while longer. I want to get to know your weak spots before I get to your weakest." Therese whispered into Carol's ear.

Carol couldn't help but groan out in pleasure as Therese nipped at her collarbone. Therese's hand made it's way back down to Carol's centre while Therese continued to nip and suck between Carol's jaw line and her breasts. Therese's ring finger and middle finger started to massage the inside of Carol's vagina while the rest massaged to outside. Carol knew she was close but wanted to wait for Therese. As Therese made her way back down Carol's body, Carol threw her left hand over her own head as her breathing deepened. She had never felt anything like this. Not even with Harge or Abby. Therese sat on her knees and put carol's right leg upon Therese's shoulder. She started kissing her way down to Carol's inner thighs.

"Are you ready?" Therese asked.

Carol could only nod as Therese put her lips upon Carol's vagina. The feeling was wet and so soft. Therese was glad that Carol was going to be her first time. Carol's breathing deepened so Therese knew she was close. Therese began to kiss more passionately, sliding her tongue in and out of Carol's vagina. Carol's hips tried to jolt but Therese put her hands under Carol's butt and over her thighs to lock her down. Therese began to hum, which gave Carol a wave of sensation. Carol flung her left hand down to the side of the bed, grabbed Therese's hair and arched her back. She knew she was ready for something amazing. As Therese deepened her mouth onto Carol's vagina and began swifter motions, Carol's breathing intensified. Carol couldn't take it any longer. She had to orgasm. Carol couldn't control her body so much that she had to hold onto the side of the bed and Therese. She almost ripped Therese's hair out. Carol's hips jolted so much that Therese had lost control of keeping her down. Therese wouldn't dare pull away now. Therese slid her ring finger and middle finger inside Carol once more to give her more pleasure. Carol couldn't help but scream "FUCK THERESE" every second for the last few minutes of her orgasm. Carol's back arched even more to the point of almost breaking it. She couldn't help it. She had no control. Carol let out one last scream before the mind-blowing orgasm took over. Carol's body just flopped onto the bed as she was trying to catch her breath. Therese got up onto her knees again and brought Carol's hips closer to her. Therese brought Carol's left leg over Therese's shoulder and her own left leg over Carol's right leg so they were intertwined. She brought their vaginas closer to meet. They began to rub off against each other. They both held on tight for another mind blowing orgasm. Both of their hips began to shake at the same time. Therese leaned over Carol's body while carol was making nail marks on Therese's back. They both finished together. Therese slowly leaned down onto Carol's body and finally rested her head in between Carol's neck.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" Carol managed to breathe out holding her lover close.

"I'm only good because I love you." Therese breathed out before kissing Carol's neck.

Carol made her way down to Therese's face to kiss her. They both just laid there staring at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Carol asked.

"Always." Therese replied

"My angel." Carol whispered. "Flung out of space."

They both continued to make love for the rest of the night, whenever they wanted with not a care in the world. Both of their bodies knew what each other wanted, so they were determined to give it to to each other.

After endless amounts of orgasms and love making. Both of their bodies caved in to sleep with Therese's head resting in Carol's neck. The smell of sex, vanilla and strawberries filled the room. It was a smell they could never forget.

 

Seven hours later:

As the sun began to rise, the light shone through the only space on the curtain that wasn't closed on Therese's window, waking her. The sun shined on Carol's face and Therese couldn't help but stare.

_A perpetual sunrise._


End file.
